No, Ya no
by Hi-Yasmiin
Summary: -Yui, tu... ¿Me amas? - Pregunto con nerviosismo. sus manos que acorralaban el cuerpo de la joven se encontraban sudadas y su cuerpo tembloroso. -No... - Susurro, Ignorando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el la llamo por su nombre.- Ya no. Y en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de el, Pero algo nuevo se revelo en ella.
1. Prologo: Heridas

Epilogo; Heridas

_Dolía._

_Verlo Dolida._

_Sentirlo Dolía._

_Perdonarle Dolía._

_Amarlo Dolía._

Todo sentimiento relacionado con el le causaba un sufrimiento incomparable, único, impar, excepcional.

_¿Pero que podía hacer? el era así, siempre lo fue._

Es culpa de ella por creer que el cambiaría por ella, que ella era quien lo haría cambiar.

_**Estúpida.**_

Se encontraba en una esquina de la biblioteca, temblorosa mientras que de sus orbes rosas desprendía un agua cristalina llena de amargura. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar bien, y su estomago le dolía gracias a los nervios que le causaba la situación.

_¿Por que?, ¿Por que a ella?_

Nunca obtendría respuestas. Lo que vio hace un par de minutos la destruyo, fue como pisar los pequeños pedazos que quedaban de su corazón, ¿Como pudo? el le había dicho que estaba arrepentido, que no volvería a pasar mientras estuviera con ella, sin embargo lo que paso hoy le dejo claro que esas solo eran palabras vacías, _Siempre lo fueron. _

_**-¡Oi !¡Chinchinachi! **_

Escucho como la llamaban en un tono casi de suplica, sin embargo algo en ella ya no era igual. Ya no podía ir y sonreír diciéndole que no importaba, que tan solo prometiera que no volvería a suceder y ella volvería a sus brazos, ya no podía solo ignorar esta situación.

**-Aquí estas, Chinchinachi, puedo explicarlo- **Murmuro al encontrarla acurrucada abrazando sus piernas.

Ella levanto su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, algo en Ayato se removió al ver sus ojos rosados.

El acerco una mano para limpiar sus lagrimas, sin embargo ella se apresuro a alejarla de un golpe, para luego secarcelas ella misma.

**-Flash Black-**

_**-Yui-San, con unas amigas iremos a comer ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? -**__ Le sonrió una pelicafe de ojos violetas._

_**-No gracias Karata-San, iré a buscar a Ayato-Kun.**_

_**-Ya veo, ¡Que te valla bien! -**__ Se despidió sonriente la chica._

_Esto pasaba siempre, Karata todos los días le ofrecía salir y pocas veces había aceptado. Sin embargo esta vez era especial. hoy cumpliría un año con su novio, por lo cual había echo un almuerzo especial para los dos, claramente el Tokoyaki esta en el menú, sonrió al recordar las repetitivas veces que el le había dicho que mas vale que para cualquier fecha importante le hiciera Tokoyaki, sino, el se negaría rotundamente a celebrar cualquier cosa. _

_A pesar de aquellas palabras, las veces que se le olvido hacerle aquel platillo, el solo refunfuñaba que no volviera a suceder, para luego pasar el día junto a ella._

_**-Pero esta vez no me olvido, Ayato-Kun -**__ Susurro con un le rubor en sus mejillas._

_Caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a la clase de química, esa era la única clase que no tenia junto a el, y justamente les toco el mismo día de su aniversario._

_Al llegar a la sala, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba casi nadie cerca, seguramente todos se habían ido a comer. suspiro esperando que su novio siguiera ahí, tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta pero algo la detuvo._

_**-¡AYATO-KUN!**_

_Escucho un sonoro sonido que le iso estremecer._

_No, por favor no._

_Se quedo quieta por unos minutos, se podían oír algunas respiraciones tranquilas y lentas adentro de la sala, sin embargo un dolor inundo su pecho al oir la voz de su novio._

_**-Apresúrate a vestirte Amane, me tengo que ir rápido.**_

_En ese momento escucho uno pasos acercándose a la puerta, quiso correr, esconderse, pero sus pies no respondían._

_**-Oh, vamos Ayato-Kun. Quédate un rato mas.**_

_**-No gracias, tengo algo que hacer.-**__ Con la mirada baja, Yui sintió que la puerta se habría frente a ella._

_**-...¿Chinchinachi?- **__Murmuro en un hilo de voz._

_Ella no respondió, y mágicamente sus pies recobraron vida, soltó la bolsa que traía en los brazos para luego correr lejos de ahi._

**-Fin Flash Black- **

**-Ya no quiero tus explicaciones- **escupió con rencor, sorprendiéndolo **- Tan solo lárgate, lárgate y olvídate que alguna vez tuvimos algo. **

Se levanto y tomo su mochila dispuesta a irse, sin embargo una mano la detuvo. Ella permaneció inmóvil, sin girarse, solo sintió como el apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

**-No, no te perderé -**Murmuro **- No puedo perderte Chinchinachi, no puedes dejarme, te quiero.**

**-¡Ese es el maldito problema! - **Estallo alejándose y enfrentándolo **- ¡Me quieres! ¡Pero yo te amaba Ayato! ¡Te elegí a ti! ¡Pude haber elegido a cualquiera, pero fuiste tu! ¡Y tu me haces esto! **

El se quedo sin palabras, ella tenia razón, pero, ¿Que podía decir? no quería perderle, no podía perderle.

Yui estaba nuevamente dispuesta a irse, pero con rapidez Ayato la acorralo contra un estante haciendo que algunos libros calleran, Yui gimio y sintió los labios del pelirojo cerca de los suyos.

_**-¡No! - **_Grito intentando zafarse, mientras una lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Aquel gesto sorprendió al vampiro, ella nunca le había rechazado, y una pregunta se escapo de sus labios.

**-Yui, tu... ¿Me amas? - **Pregunto con nerviosismo. sus manos que acorralaban el cuerpo de la joven se encontraban sudadas y su cuerpo tembloroso.

**-No... - **Susurro, Ignorando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el la llamo por su nombre.**- Ya no.**

_Y en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de el, Pero algo nuevo se revelo en ella. _

Se alejo levemente y esta vez Yui si se marcho, dejándolo solo, triste y vació.

_**Como siempre ah estado.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Inalcanzable

_**Capitulo 1: **__Inalcanzable._

**-E-Etto... ¿Shuu-San?**

Una sonrojada y hermosa chica de cabellera azulada se encontraba frente al mayor de los vampiros, el cual estaba dormido en la sala de música alado del piano y con sus auriculares puestos.

El vampiro soltó un gruñido mientras abría lentamente sus orbes azules, los cuales al chocar con los de la chica causo que el sonrojo aumentara.

**-¿Que? - **escupió en voz ronca.

**-B-Bueno... me toca limpiar la sala de música hoy... - **Murmuro mientras jugaba con sus dedos **- Y ya es algo tarde... ¿Planea estar aquí por mas tiempo?**

Miro a la chicas por unos segundos. La conocía, era Asahina Haruko, eran compañeros de clase, y era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Si no mas recuerda se le confeso hace tres semanas.

Suspiro irritado, ¿Por que tenia que interrumpirle en medio de su descanso? miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, al parecer las clases terminaron hace ya un tiempo, seguramente los demás se fueron sin el, tendría que irse caminando, que pereza.

**-Shuu-San/**

**-Ya me voy - **Interrumpió a la chica mientras se levantaba.

Asahina miro al dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos azules y tomo valor para preguntar la razón por la que no habría podido dormir tranquila.

**-¡Shuu-San! - **El chico se giro para mirarla **- T-Tu... ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?**

El vampiro la miro por unos segundos, canalizándola. Era una linda chica, su cabellera azulada era larga y se veia bien junto a sus hermosos ojos verdes y nariz respingada. Pero el sabia muy bien que a pesar de eso, nunca podría sentir nada por ella.

**-Flash Black- **

_Un somnoliento chico abría sus ojos cansado, al parecer otra vez se habría quedado dormido en clases. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, se encontraba solo._

_Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas para marcharse cuando percibió a alguien ingresar al salón. Al subir la mirada se encontró una una chica que se le quedo viendo fijamente._

_**-¿P-Podemos hablar? - **__Pregunto la chica con un gran sonrojo en el rostro._

_¿Por que la presidenta quería hablar con el? Shuu la quedo viendo por unos segundos ¿Que había echo ahora? seguramente por ser la presidenta le regañaría por dormir en clases, como si por que ella lo diga el lo dejaría de hacer._

_**-¿Que sucede?**_

_Lo miro por unos segundos __**- B-Bueno... yo...**_

_La chica bajo la mirada incomoda, demonios, cuando lo pensó en su cabeza se sentía mucho mas fácil._

_**-¿Que? - **__Soltó cansado el vampiro, quería irse rápido._

_**-B-Bueno... T-Tu... - **__Tomo aire __**- ¡Me gustas Shuu-San!**_

_Ella bajo la mirada mientra sentía su mirada arder por la vergüenza. El vampiro levanto una ceja confundido, no es como si nunca se le hubieran confesado, es solo que le sorprendía que alguien tan seria y orgullosa como la presidenta lo hiciera._

_Suspiro cansado, bueno, ¿después de todo era una chica no? seguramente por estar en plena etapa de pubertad y viendo que todos ya tenían a alguien, ella igual quería conseguir pareja._

_Abrió los labios dispuesto a rechazarla, pero ella lo interrumpió antes que soltara palabra._

_**-¡No es necesario que respondas ahora! - **__Comento apresurada __**- Piénsalo, por favor.**_

_Dicho esto salio sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar, nuevamente suspiro mientras tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse._

_Que pereza. _

**-Fin flash black-**

La mirada de la chica era temerosa, pero disidida. Realmente ella poner las cosas bajo control. Sin embargo, el tenia claros sus sentimientos.

**-Si, lo eh pensado - **Dijo mientras le devolvía la **mirada - Lo lamento Haruko, No siento nada por ti.**

Ella bajo la mirada desilusionada, en el fondo ella tenia claro que la rechasaria. Después de todo, ah pasado tiempo desde su confesión y el no le había dicho nada, estaba segura que incluso se había olvidado de aquello.

Percibió al chico suspirar mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, le gusta el sonido de sus suspiros, y por un segundo se sintió agradecida, agradecida de poder sentir un sentimiento como ese, ella nunca se había enamorado y no le molestaba en absoluto que sea de alguien tan perezoso como el.

**-Asahira - **Dijo volteándose, Shuu paro al seco cuando estaba a pundo de salir de la sala para girar su vista a ella **- Llámame Asahira, Shuu-Kun.**

Ella le sonrió mientras el la miro por unos segundos, le devolvió la sonrisa de forma amistosa.

**-Claro, Asahira, nos vemos.**

Y con esto se fue. El sabia que ella era una buena chica, pero su corazón le pertenencia a otra persona, una persona que no le pertenecía.

Siguió caminando hasta salir del establecimiento, al salir confirmo que se habían ido sin el. Con pereza comenzó a caminar para poder llegar a la mansión.

_**-¿Shuu-San? **_

Se giro al escuchar aquella voz que conocía perfectamente, Yui lo miraba de forma curiosa al igual que el ¿Por la humana seguía en el colegio? ¿Acaso no se había ido con los otros?, quizás se habría quedado a estudiar por un rato como lo hacia en ocasiones.

**-¿Por que estas aun aquí? - **pregunto de todos modos, no se quedaría con la duda.

Ella bajo un poco la mirada y en ese momento el se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados ¿Acaso habría llorado?, ¿Donde estaba el idiota de Ayato? ahora que lo pensaba, era muy descuidado de su parte dejar a su novia sola tan tarde en un lugar como este.

**-¿Donde esta Ayato? ¿No se irían juntos hoy por su aniversario? - **pregunto al recordar la fecha en la que se encontraban.

A Yui se le volvieron a cristalizar los ojos, sin embargo no dejo que ninguna lagrima cayera esta vez, no permitiría que esto le afectara frente a Shuu.

**-El... Yo... - **Murmuro mientras apretaba su **bolso - Nos peleamos.**

**-¿Como?**

**-El me engaño. - **Soltó mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Shuu la miro sin poder creerlo, ¿El había echo que? ¿Acaso estaba loco? analizo la expresión de Yui por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. ¡Lo mataría_! El... El sabia de los sentimientos de el y sus hermanos hacia la humana_, ¡Y el se atrevía a dañara de esa forma!, desgraciado.

Su furia se esfumo al escuchar un pequeño sollozo, miro hacia el frete y pudo ver a la rubia tapando su boca con una mano en puño intentando contener los sollozos, un pequeño rubor cubrían sus mejillas mientras una rebeldes lagrimas caían de sus rosados ojos. _Ella estaba sufriendo._

**-L-lo lamento - **Murmuro **- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, y aun asi... no puedo evitar que me afecte.**

Era débil, y se sentía avergonzada de encontrarse en esta situación frente a Shuu. Se sobresalto al sentir como alguien tomaba su mano y dejaba un pequeño pañuelo sobre ella.

**-Limpia esas lagrimas, tu no has echo nada malo - **Suspiro **- El es solo un niño, no te merecía. En todo caso como dices, no es mi incumbencia. Camina, llegaremos tarde y sera peligroso.**

Yui asintió y comenzó a caminar a unos pasos atrás de el, levanto la vista y pudo ver una ancha y masculina espalda. Ella sabia que Shuu intentaba darle su espacio para que se sintiera mejor, el siempre fue en el fondo, una muy buena persona. El siempre mostró indiferencia hacia ella, sin embargo, cada vez que ella se sentía mal, el mágicamente aparecía y le deba algunas palabras de aliento mezcladas con indiferencia como las de hace un rato.

Yui dejo de caminar y al sentirla el vampiro la imito , girándose para poder verla.

**-Shuu-san... - **Dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios **- Gracias...**

El la miro por unos segundos. En ocasiones, se preguntaba por que ella agradecía todo, pero de cierta manera eso era algo bonito que ella poseía, agradecía lo poco y nada que se le daba. Sin embargo abecés le daban ganas de reprocharle que se conformara con tan poco.

**-No seas tonta, no te eh dado nada por lo cual deberías agradecer, camina.**

Ella sonrió divertida,el comenzó a caminar otras vez mientras a el una media sonrisa aparecía en sus labios a sabiendas que ella no lo vería, _estúpida humana._

_Estúpida, Hermosa e inalcanzable Humana.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Buenas chicas! Perdon por los corto, pero al menos subi rapido ¿Nee~?<strong>_

_**Ayato: Cállate plana, ¡Has tardado dos dias y siquiera salgo en este capitulo baka!**_

_**Yasmiin: Nadie quiere leerte Ayato, en este fic todos te odian, superalo. **_

_**Ayato: ¡Callate! ¡¿Y que es eso de que Shuu es un santurron?! ¡Ese tipo le pondría el cuerno antes que yo a chinchinachi! **_

_**Shuu: *Aparese en pijama*No seas infantil Ayato, y escucha a Yasmiin, nadie te quiere.**_

_**Yasmiin: *Eco* Nadieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... , Ademas, A Shuu le da pereza hasta desnudarse ¿Crees que tendría energía como para cogerse a una chica? :v**_

_**Ayato: En eso tienes razòn... *Asiente repetitivas veces***_

_**Shuu: *Enojado* Mierda, Yasmiin ¿De que lado estas? **_

_**Yasmiin: ¡De Yui-Chan! *Apapacha a la rubia* Yui-Chan, tranquila que no dejare que estos vampiro chupa menstruaciones te hagan daño**_

_**Yui: *Sonrojada* Yasmiin-San...**_

_***Yuri mode On***_

_**lol.**_

_**¡Pero comos sea, si quieren que la historia continué dejen comentarios e-e! y para que sepan los capitulos seran cortos pero continuos, intentare subir unos tres a la semana o quizás mas.**_

_**Y en el proximo capitulo saldran los demas sexones vampirotes que a ustedes tanto les gustan 7/7**_

_**¡Matta nee~!**_


End file.
